Being Cinderella
by EmotionlessGirl291
Summary: [HIATUS] Lucy's the beautiful servant of the Lilica's. She has always been quite shy and never goes out. Plus, her father died too. So she's all alone with her stepmother and stepsisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! It's me again. Sorry I changed my namefrom Nana-Nani-Nina to Emotionlessgirl291. I'm bad in English and English wasn't my first language. And the idea belongs to Shouko Heart.**  
**_**

It's raining outside. It is so cold that I'm sure that everyone must be sleeping soundly on their bed or is on the urge of sleeping, but not for me. I heve to do all the house works in this big mansion such as cleaning the mansion, cooking and many more while my stepmother and stepsisters are sleeping peacefully in their room.

Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia Lilica. I'm sixteen years old. My stepmother's name is Karen Lilica. My stepsisters' name are Erza Scarlet Lilica and Juvia Loxar Lilica. They are being so cruel to me. Well, Erza is not as cruel as Karen and Juvia. At least she doesn't shout at me like I'm a deaf. I'm a shy girl. I never go out of the mansion since I was sent here.

My parents died. My mother died when I was just three years old and my father died 2 months ago, right after sending me here. I missed the so much. Even though my father was not treating me nicely when I was staying with him back in our old mansion, he is still my father, my one and only father. I just can't hate him no matter how hard I try to hate him.

There are three guys that usually come here. They are my stepsisters friends. They treat me nicely. I know that Juvia don't like the idea of them treating me nicely but Erza seems to have a small smile on her face every time they talk to me. I'm confused. Erza was being nice to me and I starting to think that she was forced to treat me rudely. I know that two of them like me and one of them already have a girlfriend. How I know it? This happen when I was walking infront of a room and accidentally heard it.

_**~~~ Flashback Start~~~**_

"Hey! Do you guys notice the blonde chick that was cleaning the living room just now? I've never seen her before but I have top admit the fact that she is flawless." Natsu said. "Yeah" Two guys answered. "It's a good thing that I already have a girlfriend or not, she'll be mine." Natsu said. "Yeah, like she will accept a moron like you moron?" Gray said angrily. "Woah! Calm down man! I was just saying. Do you like her?" Natsu asked out of the blue while smirking. Gray's face suddently turned red. Now it's Jellal's turn to be angry. "Do you?!" Jellal asked angrily. "What if I do? She's not yours right? So you don't have the right to be angry at me!" Gray shouted loud enough for Lucy to heard it fromm outside the room. "Yes! She's not mine but she will be mine." Jellal said. "No way that would happen Jellal Fernandez! I will get her first." Gray said.

_**~~~ Flashback Ends ~~~**_

_**To be continued.**_  
_**_**_

**Yes! Chap one finished. Sorry that it is so so so short. But vote for you favourite pairing! Review to vote!**  
**Sayonara minna! (Bye guys)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for like years. Here is the story.I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes that I do or maybe wrong spelling because I'm not good in English and English is not my first language, Malay is. Enjoy Yourself! :) **

I heard someone knocked the door. Since everybody is still sleeping soundlessly, I walked to the door and opened it. While walking, I complained. Who the heck will come to someone's house early in the morning plus, it's raining outside?! When I opened the door, I saw three faces, two boys and a girl. "Hey!" Gray and Jellal said together but then they turn to each other and sent each other a death glare. "Hey there Jellal, Gray and Levy," said a voice coming from inside the house. I turned around and saw Erza walking down the stairs moving towards the four of us. "Hello Erza!" Levy greeted. Levy is a short girl that have the same hair colour as Jellal. Erza stopped besides me and said "Good Morning Lucy!" with a big smile on her face. I can't believe it. She just greeted me! Oh My God! Today is my lucky day. I greeted her back and she welcomed the trio in. She asked me to follow them to her room.

When the five of us is in her room, she closed the door. She hold my hand and pull me towards her bed where Levy is sitting. I sat on her bed in between Levy and her while Jellal and Gray sat on the chairs near us. "Lucy, this is Levy." Erza said pointing to the short girl. "She is Jellal's little sister and that is Jellal." She said pointing to the handsome man with light blue hair that have a weird tattoo on his face. "And the last but not least, Gray" she continued. "Guys, this is Lucy Heartfilia Lilica, my little stepsister. She's beautiful right?" Erza asked. "Very!" Gray and Jellal said together again. My face was red like a tomato at that moment and Levy just laugh at me. "Hi Lucy! I'm Levy Fernandez! Would you like to be my friend?" Levy asked with a shining eyes. "Sure" I replied "And Lucy, I want you to follow me to Fairy Tail University, I believe you've finished high school right?" Erza asked. "Yes, but Karen won't let me go" I replied sadly. "No need to worry about that. Your father have signed you into my university before he passed away. He already paid for everything. So now, I'm gonna say to mommy that I'll took you there to bully you. I confirm mommy would trust me. If you wanna know the truth, Karen don't like you so she forced Juvia and I to treat you as bad as we can. We have to do it or she'll punished us and that's why I want to take you away from her. I'm sorry for what I did to you." Erza explained. I was incredibly shocked by what Erza has just told me. "But why?" I asked. Crystal clear water started forming in my eyes. "Oh Lucy, please don't cry." Levy try to comfort me. "You will know why, Lucy." Erza said and hugged me.

~Time Skip~ 1 Week

"Here is your room, you're gonna be Juvia's roomate now!" Juvia said with a big grin on her face. I smiled and stepped inside the room. The room is big. There are four beds neatly arranged opposite and next to each other. I put my luggages on one of the four beds, and sat on the bed. I smiled at Juvia and she grinned at me. "Who else stay in this room, sis?" Yeah, I started calling Juvia and Erza sister since Juvia begged me too. She said she always wanted a little sister and now she got one. "Erza and Levy is staying with us in this room. And you are taking law. Your father had arranged that course for you. Erza is taking the same course so don't worry, just follow her to classes. Levy and I take medic so we are not going to the same classes." Juvia explained. "I can't believe this. I always wanted to be a lawyer. I didn't expect dad would know that much about me." I said tears started appearing inside my eyes. "Hei! Why is Juvia's little sister crying? Don't cry. You're a big girl now. And big girls don't cry." Juvia said. "Come, I'll show you the bathroom." Juvia said. I stand up and walk after her, she opened a door and I saw four bathtubs. Oh wow. One each? This university must be very rich. Juvia pointed at one of the bathtubs and said "That one is yours and the door besides the bathtub is your walked-in-closet. You can started unpacking your luggages later, Erza, Levy and I will help you." Juvia said. "Thank you, sis!" I said hugging Juvia. "Anything for you, little sister." She replied. "I haven't see Levy and Erza since this morning. Where did they go?" I asked Juvia and she answered "They go to the principal office to settled your registration plus renting a locker for you." "Oh, I see." I said. "What time is it now, Luce? You don't mind me calling you that right?" Juvia asked. "It's 1.30 p.m. and of course I don't mind, sis." I answered politely. "Oh My! We are late! Erza is gonna kill us! Come, let's go to the cafe. Erza and Levy is waiting for us there." She said and started dragging me to the door. "But, my clothes." I said "Nevermind, We can unpacked later but now we have to meet Erza. I'm sure you don't want to die young." She said while locking the door quickly. Then she hold my hand and run. I just run after her. She looks so pale. Is Erza that scary? I asked myself. Well, I don't really know her yet.

When we reached the cafeteria, we saw Erza and Levy sitting at one of the many tables at the cafeteria. Juvia and I rushed to the table they are sitting the we sat on the opposite seats of them. I sat infront of Erza and juvia sat infront os Levy. A waitress came and asked for our orders. Erza ordered for hot chocolates for all of us. The waitress go to prepared our orders. When she's gone, Erza passed me 5 keys. "This is your locker key. I'll show you your locker later. That one, is our room key. And the last three keys is your cars keys. Your dad left you three cars. One of them is here. Parked besides our cars. It's a red Mazda 6." Erza explained. Mazda 6? Not bad. Then Levy passes me a few creadit cards and the university student card. "You may use the money. Since you are the only heiress of The Heartfilia, you can have the mansions your father kept for you, including the cars and all the money your father left for you." Levy said. I was shocked. Dad do this for me? I thought dad hates me. It looks like I've got it wrong. I'm sorry dad! I really do! I hope you forgive me dad! A single tear dropped. I wiped it and smiled at them. I'm a big girl now! Big girls don't cry! They smiled back at me. We finished our hot chocolates and talk about a few not important things. "Lucy, I think you would have to change your style if you don't want to be bullied. You can't be a good girl here. I was informed that you joined firebrigade cadet in high school. And you hold 'The Most Strict Senior' tittle so I want you to be that old same girl. Later, we'll go to the HMV Shopping Mall." Levy said cheerfully. "Okay Levy. I think I want to go to the bookstore too. I want to buy some books." I replied with a smile on my face. "Wait,wait, don't tell me you like books too." Levy said with wide, shining eyes. "What if I say I do?" I asked. "Oh My! You are so gonna be my bestfriend!" Levy said. I just laugh at her reaction. I saw Erza and Juvia smiled at us. "Erza, you said these three keys are the keys of my cars. So where is the other two car at?" I asked. "The oher two car is at you old house, Lucy." Erza answered. "Oh, so let's pay and go? I can't wait to drive my new car." I said excitedly. Levy laughed at my reaction and Juvia said "You don't have to pay for what you eat and drinks at the university's cafe and canteen but you have to pay for the stationary that you bought from the university's stationary shop." "Oh, but why don't have to pay for what we eat and drink?" I asked a little bit confused. Erza answered "Because the university pay for what the students eat and drink." "Okay, I get it." I said. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Levy said. "Wait, we have to go to the dorm first cause I want to unpacked my thing first." I said. "We'll help you!" Levy exclaimed.

~ Time skip~ 2 Hours Later.

We arrived at the HMV Shopping Mall by my car that I drove. Levy dragged me to a hair saloon and Erza and Juvia followed us. Erza straightened her hair, Juvia curl up her long hair, Levy told the worker to coloured my blonde hair, the colour of the dirty blonde hair (at my profile have an example). Then she told the worker to straightened my hair and cut my hair layered. At last, my now dirty blonde hair stop at my waist. I kinda like it. Levy sure got a good taste. After that, our next destination is ladies clothes shop. We buy a few jeans, skirts, shirt and dresses. We paid for everything and went out. When we were walking, someone tap Erza's shoulder. They are two ladies that probably are twins because they look alike. "Hey!" the strangers said. "Mya, Alex, I didn't expect to meet you here. What are you doing here?" Erza sked. "Well, shopping of course. Who is this lovely lady?" One of them asked. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia Lilica, Erza's and Juvia's stepsister." I answered politely. "Hey! I'm Lady Mya Arlissa and this is my twin sister Lady Alexa Arlissa. Nice to meet you! Where are you studying now?" Mya said. "She's studying at FTU. She's staying in my room. Next to your room. She's taking law too." Erza explained. "Okay then. I guess we'll see you two in class? Bye girls!" Alex said. "Bye" the four of us replied. Then, we enter a bookstore and I buy Rebel Heart, The Devil's Star and One Day You'll Be Mine.

When we got back, all of us were tired. We kept our clothes that we bought in our own walked-in-closet and went to take a nice warm bath. After that, we step in our own pyjamas and sit on our bed. "Juvia, why does your mom hate me so much?" I asked. Juvia sighed and said "It's because your father was her ex-boyfriend. They have been the most sweetest couple at their old university but at last, your father married Layla, your mother. She can't accept that. She didn't get revenge to your mother so she take all of her madness on you since you look like your mother a lot." Juvia said sadly. "She even blackmailed your father. She said that if he show his love for you, she'll kill you and that is why your father was cold towards you." Erza continued. I look at my feet and I'm apologizing in my heart. 'I'm sorry dad! I should not thought of bad things when your are so good to me. Forgive me dad. I miss you and mommy'. Tears escape from my eyes. Levy hugged me. "What did Juvia said sis? You are a big girl now..." Juvia can't finished her sentence when I said "And big girls don't cry." I wiped my tears and said "We better go to sleep now because it's late. Thank you so much guys. I love you guys." "And we love you too!" They said then we hug each other before going to sleep.

~The next day~

Levy wakes us up. I took a bath and get dressed. I wore a blue coloured shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. I put my smartphone in the pocket of my jeans and put my purse and earphones into my bag. Then, I followed Erza, Juvia and Levy to the canteen to have breakfast with their friends. They walked to a table at the center of the canteen. There are a few girls and boys sitting there including Jellal and Gray. When Erza stopped at the table, all students that are sitting at the table stared at us. "Morning Erza" a girl with white short hair that is sitting close to a boy with pink hair greeted her. "Morning Lisa" Erza replied. "Hey! That's the hot girl that stay with Erza. That's the girl I've been telling you guys about!" The pink haired boy exclaimed. "For once, you're right, Natsu. She is hot" Another boy with ginger coloured hair that is wearing spectacles said. "Guys, this is Juvia's and Erza's stepsister, Lucy Heartfilia Lilica." Levy said. "Nice name." A blonde hair guy said. "Come, let's go get breakfast. The rest will come a little late." Erza said. While walking, Juvia said that all of them are 20 people including me and all of them take medic or law course only. Soon, the cafe was flooded by students. The table at the center fits 20 people equal. I take a seat in between Mirajane and Alex. We talk then go to classes.

~Time skip~ A few days later  
All the students that take law are hangging at the cafe with their friends from other courses. There are 10 people at the table at the center of the canteen (their port), which is Laxus, Lyon, Mya, Sting, Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Alex, Rogue and me myself. We are waiting for the students that take medic. I don't know why they haven't finished their class yet. They shoulod have finished a half an hour ago. "Where are they?!" Mya said. "Maybe their lecturer have some extra notes for them." Alex said. "But they should not be this late." I said. I've gotten better with the group now. "Ughhh! I'm gonna kill that lecturer." We heard Levy's voice. We turned to look at the medic students. all the medic students have a stressed face and no smile at all. "What took you guys so long? What did the lecturer did?" Lyon asked. "The lecturer gave us 2 assigments and we have to finished it by the end of this month." Loke complained. "Oh, so that's the reason. But even if you got two assigments to do, I believe you still have time to flirt. Right, Loke?" Laxus asked and the group burst into laughter. The only people who didn't laugh was Loke himself. "Yes, of course."Loke said while looking at me. Then when he was about to sit beside me, Jellal cut in and take a seat beside me. "Uh uh, she's mine." Jellal said. "I'm not yours" I replied annoyed. "Yeah, she's right because she's mine." Gray said smirkng. "No, I'm not yours too." When I said that, the smirk on Gray's face automatically died. "Of course. That Blonde girl is gonna be mine and you two know you have no chance in winning against me at all." Loke said proudly. I stood up and take a seat besides Alex. " They like you. And someone is jealous." Alex whispered to me. "Who is jealous?" I asked Alex. "Someone who like you too. You'll know sooner or later and you better not goes against him because he can do something you would never expect he would." She answered. Okay, now I'm dying to knwo who this guy is so that I can run away from him. Ughhh! God! Please help me!

**To Be Continued**

**So how was it? And who is that guy? I'll try to update in this week so, be patient!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I know chapter 2 is boring. I'm sorry okayy. **

"Remember what I said." Alex said. "Okay. But, you think when I can know this guy?" I asked. "I don't know. It's his choice." Alex answered. "Well, I'm gonna buy some French fries. Do you want some?" Alex asked me politely. "Oh, no thanks." I answered. Hearing my answer, she smiled and nodded her haead at me before walking towards the stall in the canteen. I felt someone pulling me, I turned and saw Juvia crying. She dragged me to the toilet and once the door are closed, I hugged her. Trying to make her to stop crying but unfortunately, she didn't. "Sis, why are you crying?" I asked a little bit scared. "You said that big girls don't cry, so stop crying ,sis." I tried calming her down. "Lyon..." she said and smiled. Lyon? "Why? What did he do to you?" I asked. "Lyon told Juvia that Lyon loves Juvia." Juvia said and smiled. "Really?! Congratulations then!" I exclaimed. It's good that there's no one else in the toilet. Juvia wiped her tears and then she gave me a big smile. "Thank You!" She said. "Juvia want to tell Erza about this." She said walking towards the door but I pulled her and said "Wait. You can't meet her looking like this, your make ups are ruined. I can help you fix yourself." I said. Juvia washed her face and wiped her face with the tissue that was already in the toilet. "Do you bring your make up? Because I don't really use make ups so I left them at the dorm." I said. "Yes, they are in Juvia's bag at the canteen." Juvia said. "Okay then. I'll go get them. You wait here okay?" I asked. "Okay" Juvia answered.

Whe I reach the table, I search for Juvia's bag and I found it. When I was just about to walk to the toilet, I saw the boys congratulating Lyon and some of them are teasing him until his face is as red as a tomato. I laugh slowly and continue walking to the toilet. I push the toilet's door open and stepped in. I take out all the make ups I thought I'll need and start putting them on Juvia's face. I put some black eyeliner and a thin black eyeshadows. Then I put a light pink lip gloss, and DONE! I smiled at Juvia and keep all the make ups in her bag and we got out and searched for Erza. We found Erza at her locker. Erza was arranging her books by the time we get there. Juvia told her the same thing that she told me and Erza hugged her. Then we have a big family hug. I smiled. I saw Levy running towards the three of us and the she jumped and hug Juvia. Juvia almost fall because of the sudden weight on her. "Congratulations, Juvia!" Levy exclaimed. "Thank you, Levy." Juvia said.

We walked back to the canteen and sat near the boys. Lyon noticed Juvia who sat near them walked to her. Take a seat next to her, hold her hand and kissed her hand. Juvia was blushing madly. We laugh at her. Then, Lyon pulled her somewhere else we don't know. Erza talked to Jellal. I saw a tint of pink colour on her cheek. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes but I opened them back when I felt someone take a seat besides me. Loke. "What do you want, Loke? Don't bother me because I'm tired." I said more like warning him. "Tired? Why? I can help you relax." He said seductively. "Come on, what do you want?" I asked a bit louder but not too loud that could gain people attention. "I want you." He said putting a hand on my back. "No hell way, Loke. Now leave me alone." I said. I'm really tired because I stayed up all night just to finished the new book I bought last few days. "Meanie. I'll come back for you sweetheart." He said and stood up. Yes! He's gone. I stood up and walk to the dorm. I was about to opened the door of my room when someone pushed me towards the walls and put both of his strong arms at both side of head. I look up to look at that guy's face. Blonde hair, tall and have muscular arms. Laxus! "L-laxus. What are you doing?" I stuttered. He smirk when he heard me stuttering. Stupid Lucy! "Let's go out." He said. "Umm. Sorry, I can't I'm too tired. I guess maybe next time." I said trying to make a deal. I'm scared of him actually. Who won't? He looks like a gangster with a scar on his eyebrow. "Okay, but you'll have to do what I told you to. Deal?" he said. "Okay, deal. Now if you can, please go back to your dorm. Thank you." I said when I duck to walk out of the cage he make but as I was about to turn around to close the door, he kissed my cheek. I froze and I heard he laugh and walked away. What did he just did?! Ughh. Whatever. I'm too tired to think about this. I locked the door, put my sling bag down and collapes on my bed.

-A few hours later-

I woke up to the sound of people talking and laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Mirajane sitiing besides me. "The sleeping beauty have awake. Good evening Lucy!" Mira said. "Evening" I replied slowly and shoved my face into my pillow. "What time is it now?" I asked. "It's 3.15 p.m. Lucy." Yukino said. I stood up, grab my towel and go take a bath. 30 minutes after that I come out with a robe. "Lucy, get dressed. We're going out." Lisanna said. " To where?" I asked. "Hang out at Starbucks or to the park." Mya answered. (Mya have jet black hair with brown highlights and the same goes to Alex. The difference is Mya's hair are straight and just a few inches past her shoulder while Alex's hair are natural curls that stop at her waist just like Lucy's and both of them are very thin) "Okay, I'll go change. A minute." I said and went back into the toilet walking towards my walked-in-closet and comes out with white sleeveless shirt, white cardigan on top, blue skinny jeans, black boots and white sling bag (image in my profile). "I'm ready, let's go." I said.

We walked to the students parking and decided to use a car own by Mya and Alex both which is a black Volkswagen CC (They shared their own money and buy a car other than the car their father gave to them as a gift.) and other 5 person rode my shiny dark blue Audi A6 that a driver from my old house drove all the way to FTU. Erza drove my car while Lisa drove Mya and Alex's car. After an hour of driving and feeling like we almost die of boredorm because of stucking in a long queue, We finally reach at the Starbucks. Levy ordered Caramel Frappuccino, Yukino ordered Hot Chocolate Classic, Laki, Erza and Mira ordered Brewed Coffee, Lisa and Juvia ordered Asian Dolce Latte and Mya, Alex and I ordered Chocolate Cream Chip Frappuccino. We sat at a table near the window and start chatting. I got to know that Mira is Freed's girlfriend. "Mira, how's Freed? Is he treating you nicely?" Yukino asked. "Yeah. He's so soft and never even scold me. He's nice to me and the most important thing is that he's so romantic!" MIra squeled and the whole table burst into laughter. "Lucky Mira!" Laki said still laughing. "Well. She's always lucky" Erza said. "Lucy, you must be thinking why we are so closed to each other, right?" Yukino asked. I just nodded my head. Laki continued "Well, it's because, all 19 of us were studying at the same high school. Fairy Tail High School." "Oh. So that's why." I replied smiling. "What high school are you from, Lucy?" Mira asked. "I'm from 's High School." I answered. "Oh, and we all joined Girls Guide, Tourism Club and Netball. what about you Lucy?" Mya asked. "I joined Firebrigade cadet, School Marching Band, Tourism Club and Gymnastics." I answered. "School Marching Band? That means you can sing or play music instruments?" Lisa asked. I nodded. "I wanna hear you sing!" Yukino squeled. "Okay,but not here." I answered. "*long sigh* Fine.." Yukino said. And again, all of us burst into laughter.

We arrived at a park just a few miles from the Starbucks. We walked at the park in group while chatting and joking with each other. "Guys, if you wanna go home, call me, I'll be sitting at that lake okay?" I said. "No problem, Lucy!" Lisa said with a big grin on her face and her face is a little bit red caused by too much laughing. I smiled and walked towards the lake and sit on the grass by the lake. Alex sat next to me and said "He showed himself just now." I was shocked. My eyes are wide open. "When?!" I asked. "At the dorm, Lucy. Didn't you realize it?" Alex asked back. At the dorm? Who? I tried thinking but I failed to get any answer. "I-I don't get it. Who is he?" I asked Alex. She answered "Just before you go to sleep, the last person you met." Alex said. "What? No way it's him." I said when I caught what Alex is saying. "But that's the truth. Always expect the unexpected, Lucy." She said. "But..." I can't finished my sentence when I heard Laki calling for us. We stood up and Alex said "Remeber what I said. He can do what you don't expect he would and always expect the unexpected when he start liking you. Let's go." "I'll remember it." I said and we got to our cars. I drove Erza, Juvia, Levy and Laki back to the university.

It was 7.00 p.m. when we reached FTU. We go back to the girls dorm and to our rooms that are just next to each other at level 3. We took a bath and get dress to go down to the university's canteen. I wore white sleeveless shirt with shorts and a pair of sandals. Erza wore white micky mouse T-shirt with khaki pants and a pair of slipper. Juvia wore a green short sleeve T-shirt that says 'It's easy being just green' with shorts and a pair of slipper. And Levy wore a sleeveless shirt that stops at the mid of her stomach with tracksuit and a pair of sandals. We went down and take our dinner then sat together with others. I noticed a pair of eyes staring at me when we were eating and chatting but I just ignore it thinking it's that perverted Loke again. After eating, Gajeel excused himself saying that he have someting to do. After he had gone, we continued talking. That's when we heard a student making an announcement from Fairy Tail Radio Room. He said 'To my group, I believe you recognized my voice so I don't have to introduced myself anymore. Levy, it's the first anniversary of our relationship today and I think it's time to let them know about our relationship. I love you Levy McGarden.' "Oh my god!" The girls exclaimed. I ran towards Levy and pinch her small arms. "You keep this big secret from us?!" I exclaimed. "How dare you!" Mira continued. Then Levy ran and the girls ran after her. She ran outside the canteen moving towards the university's field and we are still running after her. "I'm sorry! I' didn't mean to keep this secret from you guys! I'm so so sorry!' She screamed and stops running. I jumped and hugged her until she fall on the field the the other girls hug us. We shared a big hug of 10 girls. When we let her go, she ran into Gajeel's arms and hug him. "I love you too, Gajeel." Levy said. Then Gajeel kissed her. The others are smiling because we get to watch a free romantic movie. The boys came and sat on the field infront of the girls. Lisa sat on Natsu's laps, Levy sat on Gajeel's laps and Mira sat closely next to Freed and have her head on Freed's shoulder. Erza, Juvia, Mya and I lie down on the grass. After a few hours of chatting, we decided it's time to go back to our rooms. The girls get to level 3 and Mira,Lisa,Laki and Yukino went into their room, room number 307 after saying goodbye and good night. Mya and Alex rented a room for two which is the room just infront of our room. Their room is room number 314 and ours number 308. We say goodnight to each other and went into seperated rooms. Levy and I collapes on our bed and sleep until the next day.

I woke up the next morning and remembered what happened last night. I smiled at the beautiful sweet memories and go to take a bath. After 30 minutes of bathing, I walked out of the bathroom wearing a robe. "Lucy, we are going out after class since we have a week of holiday, we are going to Malaysia. We are going to buy some preparation because the weather there is different. We'll fly tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" Erza state. "Yeah. It's fine by me since I haven't go holiday for a long time now." I said. I went into my walked-in-closet and wore a blue sleeveless shirt, grey cardigan on top with blue skinny jeans and brown boots(pic on my profile). Erza and I walked to our locker to get our books when we heard an announcement made by our classmate. "To medic, law and mechanical engineering students, today's classes are canceled. Thank you." "What a coincidence, let's go met them." I said. "Let's go." Erza replied. We were the last that reach the table because everyone else were already there. "So what now?" Sting asked. "We have breakfast outside then we go to Top Tokyo to buy the preparations." Laxus said. "Good idea." Mira support. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Gajeel said. "Drive your own cars because we are going to buy many things." Erza reminded. We walked to the parking for student and I got in our cars. I'm driving Skyline GTR R35 this time. Erza choose to drive her Audi R8. Juvia use her Maserati, Levy use Hyundai Genesis Coupe, Mya use Lamborghini Veneno and Alex drive her Audi TT. The others drive their own sportcars.

We reached Top Tokyo in just 15 minutes and park at an underground parking. Then, boys and girls walked in seperated groups. The girls goes to Ladies Department to buy many new clothes. After that, we moved to buy luggages. Then we go to a spa and have body treatments for 1 and a half hour. By the time we were about to buy the equipment for shower, my handphone rang. I picked it up and heard a man's voice. "Hello, who is this?" I asked. "It's me, Laxus. Come to the food court at level 6, the boys are here." Laxus said. "Okay"I said and ended the call. Who the hell gave him my phone number? "Guys, the boys are waiting for us at the food court at level 6." I said. "Let's go then. We go to level 6 and everybody take a seat. The only seat left is besides Jellal. Oh god. Can't I change seat with someone else? I sat besides him and ordered some toast and a glass of orange juice. "Hey Lucy." He greeted me. "Hyep!" I replied with a big smile on my face. "So how are you doing now? You like the university?" He asked. "Yeah. I love it there. I love being with you guys. It's like I got my family back." I said. "Good to hear that." Jellal said. Then our orders came. Jellal ordered some cereal with a glass of water. We ate and then we decided to watch a movie at the cinema on level 7. Laxus choose Annabelle. I was about to protest but when I saw 20 tickets in his hand, I decided not to do so. I sat in between Gray and Jellal in the cinema. When I felt scared, my hand would automatically grab Gray's and Jellal's hand. Jellal's hand is more comfortable since it's warm while Gray's hands are cold but Gray rub my hand soothingly making my fear go away and I like the way he care for me.

When the movie finished, Erza and I went to the airport to buy tickets for tomorrow and the rest have gone back to the university. I paid for all the tickets and drove back to the university. As soon as we reach there, Erza and I rushed to our room to pack things up. We finished packing things by twilight. Erza and the other fell asleep after packing. Tired maybe. I felt hungry after taking a bath so I go down to the cafeteria wearing peach coloured summer dress with white jacket and white boots. I was talking my old friends from my old school through phone call when someone crashed. "Woah, Blondie. Watch your way." Laxus said. "I'm sorry." I apologized then I ended the phone call. "Well, you have to pay for that" Laxus said. "Pay? How?" I asked because I don't see anything broken. "Have dinner with me." Laxus said. I nodded. "Where?" I asked. "Come, I 'll take you there. Come on, let's go." He said then grab my hand and pull me towards his car. He opened the door of his car, Lamborghini Avendator. I got in and he closed the door. He got in next to me and start driving. He drove too fast that I thought my heart could jump out of my body. He parked his car and we got out of his car. We walk into a luxury restaurant. We seat at a table beside the window. "Lucy, remember what you say you would do?" Laxus asked. "No." I replied. What did I said? "Come sit here." He said while tapping his laps. My eyes widened. "But we are in public." I said. He smirk and said "Deal is deal." "But.."I can't finished my sentence when he cut in and said "No buts. Do it know or I'll kiss you."He said. I stared at him and he said "I'm waiting Lucy." "Ughh. Fine."I gave up. I stood up slowly and walked beside him and he pulls me down till I'm sittng on his laps. "You are too light. Better not skip eating." He whispered to me. We ordered our meal when the waitress came to our table. I felt Laxus's hands on my flat stomach and the he pulls me until I'm leaning to his muscular chest. Our food came and I help him eat since I'm sitting on his laps. My face was red when I was feeding him. We finished our meals and Laxus paid for it. Then when we reached to his car, he put a hand on my waist and easily spin me around so that I'm facing him. He pushed me to his car and kissed me. I don't know why, but I'm kissing him back. After a while, I broke the kiss since it's late and I'm sleepy. And that was the first time I saw he smiled at me. He opened the door of his car and close it once I'm in. He get in the driver's seat and rushed to the university. When we reached FTU, we got out of his car and he walked me to my room. I stopped infront of the door of my room and turned to look at him. "Thanks for the dinner." I said. "Thanks is not enough Luce." He replied. I look at him confused. I can feel a big question mark on my face. He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. He leaned down and our lips lock together again. I heard a door opened and I opened my eyes, I saw Alex standing at the door of her room. Laxus leaned down and bit the side of my neck, it hurts a little. I was about to pushed him away when he leaned back and smiled at me, then he kissed the top of my head. and just walked back to his room. I saw Alex smirking at me. "I told ya. He can do something that you think he won't do. Did you expected that one?" Alex asked. "Well, no." I replied. "Try to expect the unexpected. He just leaved a mark on your neck." Alex said when she spotted a wound on my neck. "But he don't want anybody to know it so that's why he bit somewhere that you can cover with your hair." Alex explained. "Can you help me? Please don't tell anyone about it and help me to cover it." I said. "Sure thing." Alex said. Thank God!

**To Be Continued...**

**So? I'm sorry for the mistakes that I did. I'm not good in English.**


End file.
